The Undertale-Fuelled Hell
Samantha burst into her closed door, and kicked it closed behind her, laying in her arms, Samantha carried: A bucket of fried chicken, a whole bag of Doritos, industrial-sized, a whole vat of untested Mountain Dew: Hitler did nothing wrong and a whole Xbox One. Sitting down on the massive chair that could fit 18 midgets if they stacked on it, Samantha relaxed and put the food surrounding her, as she relaxed, the chair dangerously squealed and nearly toppled, apart from the fact that Samantha then sat up, so the chair didn't break that time. Instantly snapping all the food down except one single slurp of Mountain Dew: Hitler did nothing wrong, Samantha swallowed and instantly started up her computer. After an hour of waiting, she was in and was able to get to her favourite website, Tumbl- I mean DeviantAr- Fuck, I meant Youtube. She spoke into her headset mouth piece (She has a whole Razer headset in her mouth, implanted for easy use since a keyboard is obsolete for her sausage fingers) "Tsuko G." Squealing in delight, breaking another window pane, Samantha clicked onto the https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXQzuf-2KMM%7Cvideo which after listening to it, she read the description. The description read as follows: "Guys, I know you love Undertale. Heck, I like it too. But guys: THIS IS MY LAST UNDERTALE RELATED CONTENT. Please understand. I'm drowning under your requests, and I always do as much as I can to respond to them. But now it is no more manageable. My wish with "Tsuko G." was to make a video game/anime music channel, not an Undertale one. This is my farewell gift, I'm so sorry for those who were waiting for something else from Undertale. Really. But I would like to move on. Thank you." Samantha realised the severity of the situation, and instantly screamed in horror, as she started having flashbacks to when all her favourite youtubers stopped with Undertale. In a desperate attempt to calm herself, she drank the last pint of Mountain Dew: Hitler did nothing wrong, but this couldn't save her. She screamed again, and it slightly alerted her mother. The world started spinning rapidly, and Samantha fainted. She woke up in a completely black world and desperately tried to scream, but she had a type of paralysis disabling her speech. Instantly, Tsuko appeared in front of her. He smiled, and started to attack Samantha with kazoos the size of skyscrapers. She tried to dodge, but her physique stopped her from dodging the attacks and got rocketed upwards by a skyscraper, she thought she would land hard at the top, but there was no skyscraper to land on. The skyscraper that launched her into the air had sunk back into the ground, and she started to fall towards the ground. Gaining traction, she lit up like a fireball, and smashed into the ground. There was nothing left in that dream, except a blood splatter. Tsuko laughed and disappeared, and reality came back hard. Samantha's mother just ignored the screams before but as soon as she heard breaking wood planks and a large thud on the bottom floor, she went to investigate. She found a giant lump in the floor, her daughter. SHE screamed and then called an ambulance. The ambulance came in record speed and whisked Samantha and her mother to the ER. The ambulance nearly didn't make it because of the weight but the ambulance made it. The verdict on Samantha's health was that she was healthy, and a few days later, she was free. Back home in her room, after renovations, she sat in the chair, and it snapped, breaking into pieces. She fell down and couldn't get up. There was soft steps up the stairs, and she panicked. Tsuko G walked into her room, and saw her defenceless. He stood on her chest, and put another foot up and jumped. He heard cracks as her torso started to crumble under his boots. A fountain of blood erupted as her chest finally let loose and Tsuko got covered. He grabbed a kazoo, played a little ditty, and ripped apart the rest of Samantha, left some bits, took some bits, and ate some bits. He walked away, playing the last Undertale song he had made on many kazoos. Later that day, Samantha's oblivious mother walked into her room, discovered the corpse, and called the police, there was a police report filed, but Tsuko was never found. Later on, Tsuko was arrested for kidnapping two more autistic man-children who listened to his kazoo songs. As he was dragged away, he played the last Undertale song that he made, and died later in jail, after meeting his new acquaintance in jail, SOMEGUY123. Category:Val's Valence Category:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!?!